A Little More Interesting
by Kaoru-chibimaster
Summary: What happens when Kairi suggests spicing things up. AU I guess. Lemon don't like, don't read SoraXKairi


A Little More Interesting

A/N: I was sitting in the car and I suddenly decided I wanted to write a SoKai oneshot. This came from absolutely nowhere and I blame the depths of my extremely perverted mind for this. Yep … that must be it. Anyway, enjoy and all that and if you're not in the mood for one seriously lemony scene, stop reading right now. Like, the entire thing is a lemon.

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Kingdom Hearts! If I did, Sora wouldn't be running around with that stupid as hell Kingdom Key! His Keyblade would look frikkin awesome from the start!

Warnings: If I didn't make this clear enough … LEMON. Oh, and some language.

XXX

Kairi wasn't exactly happy about this situation. Sure, she had wanted Sora to spice up their sex life a bit but this was a little uncalled for. She didn't even know she could bend that way, but alas, there she was doing an almost headstand with her legs in the air and Sora's tongue rubbing her nether regions like it was nobody's business. The pleasure he was giving her was making her head spin but she could also blame that on the blood rushing to her head and the fact that her neck was bend at a very awkward angle. Sure, she was enjoying the variety a bit but she wasn't sure she wanted to break her neck in the middle of the experience. Sora, oblivious as usual, didn't seem to notice her discomfort, he was too busy elsewhere. She almost wanted to kick him for his trademark obliviousness but that wouldn't end very well. Instead, she cleared her throat a bit and tried to call out Sora's name. It sounded something like 'Sorughhhh' instead but it got his attention. Now was the hard part: trying to speak a full sentence with your neck bent weirdly and your boyfriend's face in your privates. It wasn't an ideal situation for Kairi and she wasn't very happy about it at all. Once again, the option of kicking him off her came to mind but she refrained.

"S-Sora … I—ugh! I … mmm Sora can you …"

It wasn't very easy. Kairi tried again, fed up with her inability to speak but more worried about the pain she'd face in the nape of her neck if she stayed that way for too long.

"Sora—ah! Sora stop f-for a bit. I can't—this position kind of … o-of hurts!"

He pulled completely away at the request and Kairi flopped back onto the bed, glad to have been on the end of it so that she wouldn't smash her heels into the wall. At last, the pain in her neck was gone and her back wouldn't follow in its path. Sora didn't give her much time to settle though. He wanted Kairi and he wanted her **now**. She wasn't complaining, as long as he wasn't trying to bend her at weird angles again. Instead, he placed kisses on her lips, neck, collar bones, and ending at her breasts while his fingers moved down to stroke at her clit. Forgetting about her previous discomfort, she arched off the bed with a light moan. Smirking slightly, Sora moved his lips back from her sensitive nipples and back up to her mouth while he moved his hands to grab both of Kairi's wrists and grip them above her head. Another thing he never usually did, since it kept Kairi from being able to freely touch him which made her frustrated to the point where she'd stop him until he let go. This time, though, she reminded herself that they were spicing things up. She let him restrain her wrists without complaint as he readied to enter her. Thankfully, he'd long since put on a condom since that was a risk not worth taking and would only stress them out rather than excite them. Kairi moaned into Sora's mouth when he was fully inside her. At once, he started up a quick, almost wild pace. It was yet another thing they avoided doing. Sora always started out slow, that's just how he is. But this time, Kairi thought to herself, we're not doing it the usual way. She had to constantly remind herself so that the strangeness of the situation wouldn't bother her too much. She tried not to cringe at the hard, fast paced way he was thrusting into her and only tried to focus on the pleasure it brought. Somehow, Sora seemed to just be too good at what he could do. His grip only tightened on Kairi's wrists and hip (where the other hand was resting) and his thrusts only got harder with each sound that flew out of Kairi's mouth. And she definitely wasn't being quiet about it. She was almost embarrassed from the way screams and moans wrenched their way from her lips and how her entire body had flushed a light pink from the activity. But Sora wasn't giving her that chance. If Kairi wanted different, she sure as hell was getting something different.

He sat up, switching their positions so that she was sitting in his lap, riding him. Mostly, he was moving her with his hands gripped tightly around her hips while she enjoyed the pleasure he gave her but she wasn't going to let Sora do all the work. She tried her best to move her hips the right way that had Sora's head tipping back in pleasure. But it seemed he wasn't planning on finishing that way. No, Sora had managed to once again go all out and even got Kairi's worst enemy in on the action. Handcuffs. Kairi didn't even think he would take her that seriously but Sora never did do things halfway. Of all things, Sora bought handcuffs. Kairi hated handcuffs. Not only did they hurt her wrists but they irked her just as much as Sora's hands holding her wrists did. In her opinion, handcuffs were stupid and should never be brought into the bedroom environment. They're meant for locking people up and Kairi sure as hell never planned on getting arrested. She was starting to curse herself for even suggesting more spice in her sex life but of course she couldn't say it out loud. The only sounds coming from her mouth were the sounds Sora forced out of her. Somewhere in his life, Sora learned to multi-task to the point of being able to lock Kairi's hands to the headboard while still being able to pound her into the bed. This, Kairi had no problem with. It kept her distracted while her boyfriend did the deed of handcuffing her to the bed. Truly a sadistic move. Maybe that's what hides behind Sora's continuous bright, sunshiny smiles.

Once again, Kairi couldn't put much thought into it. Sora had grabbed the undersides of her knees and pulled her legs over his shoulders, helping him pound even more into her tight heat. He was rough, animalistic, and Kairi was starting to really enjoy it. She never knew Sora had a side like this to him but from his wild thrusting, it was almost hard to believe he was normally so gentle. Kairi was even more irritated at the stupid handcuffs now. She wanted to feel his skin under her fingers, feel his muscles flex with each thrust. She wanted to contribute more to the look of absolute pleasure on his face. She felt almost useless, lying there red faced and panting out Sora's name, her throat hoarse from the screaming she recently figured out she was capable of. He didn't seem to mind though. He was ecstatic that Kairi even allowed him to do half the things he was doing to her that night. His appreciation for it showed through the quick, rough movement of his hips against Kairi's which was sending them both into high amounts of pleasure. It was almost too soon before Sora could feel pressure building inside himself and Kairi was squeezing him almost too hard from the immense and dizzying amount of pleasure he'd created for her. Neither of them could hold back the loud moans they let loose when their orgasms hit them at full force. Their heads were filling with cotton and Sora had to practically force himself to pull out and take the condom off before flopping onto the bed next to Kairi. They were both panting heavily and sprawled out on the bed with no regard to how sweaty they both were. After a few minutes of calming down, Sora finally said something.

"Well, that was definitely something different."

Kairi snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, seriously different. Can you unlock me now?" she asked, nodding her head up to her bound hands. Sora's smirk returned.

"Nah, I think I'll leave you like that. You're too sexy all sweaty and tied up for me to let you go," he replied, a Cheshire cat grin on his face. Kairi's eyes furrowed. Sure she wanted something different but she didn't want to stay handcuffed to a headboard and soaked in her own perspiration just for a little spice in their sex life. And since when did Sora like seeing her tied up (or locked up really)? She was starting to think that saying anything had been a bad idea.

"Sora, come on! Let me out of these!" she whined. Her wrists were starting to sting and she realized that she was probably pulling at the restraints when Sora had been pounding into her so roughly.

"Maybe later. Right now, I'd like to try these out again while I still have the chance," Sora purred as he crawled back over Kairi. She visibly swallowed as he scanned her with his ocean blue eyes. She started to protest weakly but he cut her off with his own lips. Kairi only had herself to blame. She'd suggested more spice in her and Sora's sex life and now she'd turned Sora into a complete horndog … who was hard … again. Kairi could only sigh and give in; he'd tire himself out sooner or later.

Although, after that last session, Kairi hoped it would be much later.

XXX

A/N: … Yeah. Well, it turned out longer than I thought it would be (almost 2,000 words) but there's the SoKai lemon. Now I'd like to see all of **you** try and write this while listening to Blue Stahli (which I must say, made me feel quite awkward)! Review I guess (you don't have to since this is just a oneshot but reviews are always nice).


End file.
